


Dear Medical Commission...

by SPNHP



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 16x08, Cute, Gen, filler fic, grey’s 350
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNHP/pseuds/SPNHP
Summary: Cristina Yang’s “She’s the Sun, and she is unstoppable” was sure a mark in Grey’s History, but yet I wonder...What was in the letters left unread by Alex in 16x08? What would four amazing doctors write in support of a fifth one they all know and worked with? What tear-jerkers would arise had them been read? This is my take on that!
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev, Meredith Grey & April Kepner, Meredith Grey & Arizona Robbins, Meredith Grey & Callie Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Dear Medical Commission...

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first Grey’s fic! Yes, it is full of kissing Mer’s ass because (that’s just who I am) they’re trying to save her license so of course they’d build her up! I really tried to capture their “voices” in this, tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy.

**Callie:**

“Dear Medical Commission,

I was a resident when doctor Grey became an intern at Grey Sloan Memorial, at the time Seattle Grace Hospital. I watched her grow into the surgeon she is today, and I’m glad to be able to say I had a hand in helping her get there, because she worked incredibly hard to show me her worth, hard enough to leave an ever-lasting impression. Taking away the license of someone so dedicated, determined and talented, and specially doing so over her genuine desire to save lives, would not only be a tremendous disservice to the medical community but also fundamentally contradict what it stands for: Good people standing together to save and heal and help, which is what Doctor Meredith Grey has been wholeheartedly devoting herself to since I’ve known her.

Sincerely,

Doctor Calliope Torres”

**Arizona:**

“Dear Medical Commission,

I have been around Meredith through some of the worst times of her life: Losing her younger sister in a plane crash, losing her husband to a car accident, being so brutally beaten by a patient inside her own hospital that her children were too scared of the injuries to be around her. And each time, I watched as she turned all those terrible things into fuel for good: Throwing herself into becoming one of the best surgeons I’ve had the pleasure of working beside; forgiving her attacker while still wheelchair bound due to her injuries, and going on to win a Catherine Fox Award after all that, due to a successful and innovative surgery visualized to improve an injured veteran’s quality of life. If a mistake was made, it was to shine a light in the system we all know to be broken but few dare stand up to. Do not try and extinguish that.

Sincerely,

Doctor Arizona Robbins”

**April:**

“Dear Medical Commission,

I’ve had the pleasure of working with Doctor Grey since my third year of residency, and that has given me the basis to say that threatening to take away he license is a foolish move. She’s driven by the very premise of medicine: Saving lives. Ad that, she excels at. I know because I stood beside her in an OR during a mass shooting at our hospital, while her husband was close to death in the next room and she suffered through a miscarriage, but continued operating on one of the victims of the shooting despite that. I know because once again I was beside her, while she watched on the TV her own winning of the Catherine Fox award instead of being there, because she’d chosen to stay and save the life of a young woman. And I know, and would know even without ever meeting her, because standing up to a broken system to save the life of a little girl failed by it is not a reprehensible act, but a commendable one.  
  
Sincerely,

Doctor April Kepner”

**Addison:**

“Dear Medical Commission,

If someone had old me 13 years ago that one day I’d be writing a letter in defense of Meredith Grey’s medical license, I’d tell them they’d lost their minds. But alas, she has gained my full professional and personal respect and admiration, to the degree I now vouch for her license to be preserved. My understanding is that she saved a child’s life, and I could never reprehend someone for doing so, and neither should this institution.

  
Sincerely,

Doctor Addison Montgomery”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
